Halloween at torchwood
by IAmSherlocked96
Summary: sorry, crap title. couldnt think of anything else. anyway. bunch of halloween-y stories about the torchwood team. each member has their own story. r and r please. enjoy!


**A.N: alright. A little something here to get you in the Halloween spirit (even though Halloween has been and gone). Nothing much really. Just the TW crew mucking around. Each little bit is a Halloween story about each of the torchwood members. I wrote this whilst watching Doctor who's 'Utopia'. Well I hardly watched it. I spent most of the time shouting abuse at the TV. I spent quite a long time shouting at Jack really. **

**Disclaimer: sadly…I don't own anything. Shame really. I might have to go and beg RTD to let me have a share in this awesome show.**

**Dedication: Storms-are-my-nature. You rock my socks (don't ask). You're a brilliant beta reader and a just generally all round awesome girl!!!! Thank you sooo much for everything!!!! **

**Erin!**

**P.s: at Gwen's story it changes to 1****st**** person. Sorry if that confuses any of you. Oh and none of the stories are tied together.**

**Halloween at Torchwood******

Ianto:  
  
Ianto pinned up the last decoration. The tourist shop was now officially in the festive spirit. Ianto had always loved Halloween - There was trick-or-treating as an infant, ghost stories as a junior and all night parties as a teenager.

The lights in the shop went out.

"Ohhh... This place is looking scary!" Jack tackled Ianto from behind, plunging a deep kiss into his neck. The Welshman struggled free.

"Very funny, Jack, now turn the lights back on." The lights flickered back on then off again. "Jack. Do it. Now"

"Yan - I'm still behind you." Ianto turned to what he hoped was to face his lover.

"Then who did that?" The younger man shot out his hand and grabbed Jack's. He shuddered as he felt someone breathe on the back off his neck.

"Teaboy." The voice sounded like a typical Halloween ghost "Go make me some coffee!"

Ianto sighed with relief as the lights came back on. "Yeah, yeah. Very good, Owen. I admit. You got me there." Owen and Jack broke down laughing. Ianto looked in Jack's hands. He was holding a night vision camera.

'Great,' thought Ianto. 'I just made myself look like a complete twat.'

"God, Yan. Look at your face!" Jack shoved the camera in Ianto's line of vision. He did look very funny. A smirk grew across the archivist's face as a comeback grew in his head.

"Fine. I won't give you special Halloween treat now you were mean to me." Ianto shot Jack a seductive look. Jack's face fell as Ianto flounced out the room.

"Wh...wha... what do you mean, 'treat'?" The Welshman moved close to his lover.

"Oh, I think you know."

**Jack:  
**  
Jack put on the finishing touch to his costume. He was going to scare the pants off Owen. Ianto came in a couple of seconds later wearing his costume. Jack laughed.

"You're looking good," he said wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"Down, boy! We've got a mission to accomplish first. Operation Mosh."

"Mosh?"

"Make Owen shit himself."

"Ahh... Mosh. Mosh, mosh, mosh. Mosh make sense."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop saying mosh."

"Sorry."

The couple made their way down the stairs. If their timing was right, Owen should be the only one left in the hub. He was always the last to leave. Jack often wondered if it was too annoy him, make him wait a bit longer before getting at Ianto. They crept through the hub over to the autopsy bay stairs. Jack started giggling but stopped when Ianto shot him a look.

"3…2…1"

"BOO!" the 2 men jumped down the stairs. Owen screamed and jumped. He turned and screamed again.

"Harkness? Teaboy? Why are you dressed as naked playboy waiters?"

**Gwen:**

Arghh. Halloween. Worst time of the year if you ask me. My Grandmamma always hated it, my mam always hated it and I hate it. Although I hate it even more  
because of what happened last year.

It all started when Owen suggested we have a Halloween party. Now this was when Owen and I had a thing together (I still think we have that chemistry but he says we don't), so I naturally agreed. Tosh agreed it was a brilliant idea too (duh. It was Owens idea. Of course she said OK). And Jack…well it's Jack. He's hardly going to turn down an opportunity to get drunk is he? Ianto said no 'coz he was busy but Jack persuaded him to come in the end.

So All Hallows Eve finally arrived and everyone was excited about the party. We didn't actually do any work all day. We just sat and talked about games that we could play. Jack did try and suggest naked hide and seek, but (surprise, surprise) we turned him down on that offer. Then the clock struck  
6. Owen was the first one to run up to Jacks drink cabinet and pull out practically every bottle in there. I think there were 5 bottles. Within an hour they were empty. The work of Captain Jack Harkness, Dr Owen Harper and, shamefully, PC Gwen Cooper, was complete. We were so pissed we could hardly walk. Then, King of the Weevils decided to go and pay the weevils a visit despite Ianto's pleas and protests. When we were in the Vaults all I remember was the fact that Jack and I could stop laughing. We were laughing so much that we fell forward. And hit the 'open doors' button. We stopped laughing after that. There were weevils everywhere. But luckily they were all so confused about what was happening most of them stayed in their cages. Apart from Janet. Have you ever tried to catch a weevil whilst you can hardly even stand, let alone run? Let me tell you. It's not easy. Ianto was the hero of the day in the end. He just walked over to Janet and  
asked her to calm down and follow him. I dunno how, but she understood and did exactly what he said! I think the weevils think Ianto is, like, God or something. Then again, he is the one who looks after them everyday.

I walked alongside Janet. She attacked me. It was just a scratch, but boy did it hurt. And, remember, I was drunk so my body was a little bit numb. I wonder what it would have felt like if I hadn't been drunk. Ouch. Owen said that she attacked me because my scent was different and Ianto joked that it was because she didn't like me. He looks very serious when he jokes.

**Owen:**

Owen flopped down on his bed. It was Halloween, his favourite time of the year. What was he doing? Usually the holiday was spent playing Halloween-y pranks on Ianto or getting drunk at parties, but everything had changed. He couldn't get drunk anymore and he just couldn't be bothered with Teaboy anymore. The phone rang. Owen peered at the caller id and sighed.

"What is it, Harkness?"

"Owen, you've been stuck in that flat for days! Come out – it's Halloween! You love Halloween."

"No. I loved Halloween. Until some of the costumes became some sort of sick joke."

"Owen, so what if you're dead? I know how you feel. I die all the time."

"Yes, but Jack - you don't stay dead, do you? You can still sleep. You can still eat. You can still drink. You can still have sex."

"Yes, but are those things really that important?" Owen didn't answer "OK, so I see your point. But you've still got us. Plus Tosh is really missing you."

"Just leave me alone, Jack." He pressed the red button on his phone and through it to the side. There was a knock on the door to his flat. Slowly the doctor trudged over and opened it.

"Trick or treat!" 4 children stood in front of him.

"Hi - what have we got here, then? A ballerina, superman, a witch…and what are you then, mate?"

The smallest grinned. "I'm a dead guy!"

Owens face fell. "...Right. Course you are." Closing the door the dead man turned back towards his bedroom.  
**  
Tosh:**

Tosh grinned as her computer bleeped again.

**Owen – so what are you going to be dressed as tonight?  
**  
_Tosh – I don't know. Do you have any suggestions?_

**Owen – Oh yeah... **

_Tosh – I'm not going as a bunny or any kind of slutty thing_.

**Owen – Why not? I'm going as a vicar.  
**  
_Tosh – You're not!!! =0_

**Owen – Alright, so I'm not. I'm gonna be a knight.**  
_  
Tosh – What? In shining armour?  
_  
**Owen – Yeah. You can be my damsel in distress, if you like.**

_Tosh – OK. =)_

**Owen – Great. It's a date. I'll pick you up at 8.  
**  
Tosh squealed with excitement. Ianto handed her a cup of coffee.

"Oh - thank you, Ianto."

"Anytime." The Welshman gestured to the screen. "What were you eeping at?"

"Oh - Owen just asked me to go be his date to Gwen's, well Rhys's, work party thing tonight."

"Oh. Well, have fun."

Tosh grabbed Ianto's arm as he turned to leave. "What? Are you and Jack not going?"

"No, no. Jack's insisted that we spend our first Halloween together trick or treating."  
Tosh giggled. "My sentiments exactly."

"Ah. Well, it could be worse." Ianto plonked himself down on the chair next to the techie.

"No, Tosh. That's where you're wrong. It couldn't be worse." The Welshman buried his head in his hand. "We're going dressed as Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee. 'Coz they're Jack's favourite book characters. Why he's even read Alice in wonderland, I don't know."

Tosh spluttered and patted Ianto on the back. "I'm sorry. I never knew."

"Oh - that reminds me! Jack asked if he can borrow your blusher." Tosh laughed some more. "Don't ask."

"Yeah, yeah... Sure." She dug around her handbag and pulled out the blusher. "Here."

"Thanks." Ianto got up and made his way back into the captain's office. Tosh giggled to herself once more and turned back to her computer. She loved Halloween.

**A.N: so there you go. Hope your all halloweened up. I'm quite chuffed with myself. I did hardly any Gwen bashing! Now I must get back to my TW books. I got 3 of them 2 days ago and I'm already around 1/2 of the way through the 3****rd**** book.**

**Many happy Janto thoughts to you all!**

**Erin!**


End file.
